Lobo's 100 Freshman PoV
by FindTheCenter
Summary: A challenge from one of my woodwind buddies, to write 100 things about the band through my point of view. This should be fun.... Rated T for later chapters
1. Intro To Da Guard!

**The List**

1. Introduction The Start

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

**Intro. 1**

"Hello I'm Kimberly and I'll be you captain," said the skinny, and quite masculine, senior standing in between to two others. After everyone's short introduction it was my turn. I bit my bottom lip nervously, "H-Hi, I'm Georginia. I'm a freshman," I mumbled, looking at the ground. I forgot to mention that my older brother was the loved-by-everyone Joey. They didn't need to know, I didn't need to be in his shadow at the moment.


	2. Complicated As a Turn Around

**Complicated 2**

"Okay, now release it!"

"B-but what if it falls on me?!"

"Just release it!"

"Ah!"

So the pole didn't come crashing down to the uncoordinated freshman. No, it came down onto the floor a few feet away from her. "Okay, now don't be a Nazi," one of the upperclassmen said showing how to toss, properly. The freshman nodded and forced her hand to stay near her and nowhere in a Hitler saluting position. It worked! The toss was right in her catching range! But it never went up. 'This is complicated, how the hell am I suppose to push down while picking my hand straight up!?'


	3. The PHailure Row

**Making History 3**

"Okay guys. This is bigger than Pigskin, BOA, State, State finals, and BOA grand nationals. This, is the, Brownsville Christmas Parade."

A little words of advice from my old tenor sax brother but now it was our moment to shine. My color guard uniform wasn't so amazing but it was short and pretty skanky. A sax and baritone couldn't help but joke about how out of character I looked in the outfit. Three flutes loved how I looked and wanted me to wear things like that more often. Another flute was having fun doing my make up in the uniform closet. I didn't care about those things anymore; I was determined to make the last row, the row I was in, the best damn row. I was on the right and I knew that I wouldn't mess up too badly the person on my far left knew her routine and loved it. Sadly the person in between us wasn't so amazing. During the course of the first minute she dropped her flag and lost where we were. I gave up on making history as the first last row to be amazing.


	4. Drums vs Flags

**Rivalry 4**

The two kept shouting at each other. "Well if you guys screw up Jared will make us look crappy!" "Your guard always looks crappy!"

The all time rivalry between the color guard captain and the bass snare was starting up again. The poor freshman stepped in "But doesn't Jared have to look at the drummers to get the tempo and doesn't the color guard have to look at the feet of the drummers when Jared messes up? Also shouldn't Jared's main focus be the brass and woodwinds?" The poor child received death glares from the two rivals. "I'm just going to go over there now," she said point at her baritone friend before running away. The drum major laughed to himself.


	5. The Unlikely Duo

**Unbreakable 5**

"Low brass hates the guard, I hope you know," she said watching as her friend picked up her flag she dropped, for the third time. "Guard only hates the stupid low brass," the flag girl replied pouting at her baritone friend. "Well who cares I think our friendship could last," the baritone replied tripping a trombone who had been running, most likely to interrupt the conversation. The color guard girl laughed, "Oh course it will unlike you Philip's reed."


	6. EwReeds

**Obsession 6**

"I can't read any of this," she cried staring at the full music sheet. The baritone laughed, "It's okay, as long as you can twirl a flag." The girl pouted then watched as the trumpet came in and out of each practice room. "What are you doing Jose?" The boy looked up then disappeared into the last practice room and came out holding seven used reeds. "I was looking for reeds; I just like to gather them all." Obviously the baritone and color guard girl didn't approve of the trumpet's obsession.


End file.
